2016 Minecraft Hurricane Season (Gift to HHW users)
NOTE: This article is under construction. DarrenDude is the creator of this season. Please do not make any 'Major' edits without his permission. Season Summary Timeline Storms Hurricane Alan Hurricane Anthony Tropical Storm Anthony formed in the SSE area of the basin and began to move WNW. Tropical storm Anthony quickly gained hurricane status and amazingly became a category 2 storm within 24 hours. Within 36 hours Anthony became a category 3 storm. Anthony remained a category 3 for 4 days before becoming a category 5 6 days after. ICONM predicts that Anthony will gradually gain intensity. Tropical Storm Bill Tropical storm Bill formed in the Gulf of Herobrine and slowly began moving north west and gaining intensity. Bill was predicted to intensify, but then went under a unexpected weakening and has stalled out near a frontal system and has not gained or lost intensity. Bill is predicted to weaken. Hurricane Bob Hurricane Bumblebee Subtropical Storm Callum Hurricane Collin Hurricane Darren Tropical Storm Dane Tropical storm Dane formed in the southern portion of the basin, gradually moving north. The tropical storm intesified quickly, becoming a category 5 hurricane in about week. However, post analysis actually shows Dane to be a strong tropical storm at peak intensity with 70 mph winds. The International Coloris Observatory of the North Minecraft Atlantic (ICONM) a branch from ICON, calls this forecasting, "The biggest blunder in Minecraft Hurricane Forecasting History . . ." Radar bugs seem to be responsible for the incorrect Cat 5 rating. Dane made landfall in a tropical biome but then exited after shearing the remains of a 2014 storm. However soon made landfall in a desert biome and is expected to fully dissipate. ICONM gives Dane a 50% chance of regeneration despite the harsh conditions. Tropical Storm Destiny Hurricane Floyd Hurricane Hunter Tropical storm Hunter formed in the ENE section of the basin a '''extremely '''rare place for hurricanes to form in the basin. The storm adopted odd characteristics such as moving south west and having a larger than average eye. This Hurricane (along with Floyd, Steve, Ryne, and Thomas) lasted quite long, almost 3 weeks. The hurricane moved slowly and intensified slowly as well but eventually achieved category 4 status. Hurricane Hunter weakened to a category 3 hurricane before it began to impact land and was forecasted to further weaken before landfall, but quickly intensified back into a high end category 4 storm. ICONM predicts Hunter may have intensified into a category 5 cyclone if it hadn't hit land. In total Hunter caused $3 billion dollars MD in damage upon landfall, killing at least 20 and injuring 100's. Hunter weakened into a weak tropical storm and drifted off land heading northwest. Some models predict that Hunter could intensify into a non-major hurricane once more. ICONM gives Hunter a 65% chance of re-strengthening. Hurricane Hypothetical Hurricane Jack Tropical Storm James Tropical Storm James formed in the central south west area of the basin as a tropical depression slowly moving SW. James intensified into a tropical storm now moving WSW. James is expected to turn North East and achieve hurricane status later in the forecast. Hurricane Joshua Tropical Storm Joshua formed in the eastern portion of the basin slowly moving west. Joshua was unusually far south for hurricanes in the basin but the amount of moisture and warm waters allowed Joshua to intensify. Joshua eventually strengthened into a strong category 4 hurricane. Joshua begin slowly moving north. Outer rain bands moved across the island of Ender following the largest serval migration ever recorded. Hurricane Joshua temporarily weakened to a category 3 hurricane but regained category 4 status days later. Joshua almost became a category 5 hurricane but made landfall in Shulkansas Minecraftia before intensifying more. Joshua exited land heading east as a strong tropical storm. Joshua dissipated and reformed many times but eventually regained hurricane status in the center of the basin. ICONM predicts category 2 status likely with possible cat 3 intensity later on in the forecast. Hurricane Keranique Hurricane Layten Hurricane Logan Tropical Storm Nuno Tropical Storm Nuno formed in the gulf of Ocelot and slowly began moving ENE. Nuno dissipated and became a remnant low but re gained tropical storm status. Nuno gradually began gaining strength and is predicted to become a category 1 hurricane shortly in the forecast period and chances of becoming a major hurricane as well. Hurricane Odile Hurricane Orlando Hurricane Ryne Tropical Storm Ryne formed in the Hypercane Gulf and gradually intensified into a category 1 storm. However after gradually becoming a category 2, Run rapidly became a category 5 hurricane, becoming a category 3 and a category 4 a day each. Hurricane Thomas (which is considered to a twin hurricanes with Ryne) achieved category 5 status roughly 36 hours after Ryne did and two category 5 hurricanes occurred in the basin simultaneously, a record in Minecraft. Hurricane Ryne began to slowly dissipate 2 days later becoming a category 4, a category 3, a category 2 a category 1 and a tropical storm over a period of 4½ days. Ryne upheld tropical storm status for a whooping 5 days before becoming a category 1 storm again. Hurricane Ryne quickly became a category 2 36 hours later. 2½ days after that Ryne "jumped" from category 2 status to category 4 status. This occurred between a 8am and 11am advisory and is possibly the fastest intensification in the history of the basin. Hurricane Ryne has a low chance of becoming a category 5 storm once more but it is unlikely. Hurricane Steve Hurricane Thomas Special Thanks Special thanks to Money Hurricane (James) for adding hurricane images and special thanks to Hurricane Odile (Odile) for letting me use his tracks.Category:DarrenDude Category:Minecraft storms Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Gift Seasons Category:Gift seasons